


Broken Inside

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had Sammy, that's all that mattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

There's something broken inside of him, something twisted and wrong, this little voice that's telling Dean to do things he know's he shouldn't, he knows are wrong, and yet he can't stop. 

He can't stop pulling his baby brother into his room, night after night, gagging the smaller boy, fucking him until he has tears streaming down his face. 

Dean knows it's sick, and yet something about Sammy makes him do this again and again, fucking Sammy until his he bruised and raw, until he can't take any more. 

And Sammy never tells on him, God Dean would be screwed if their father knew what kind of sick bastard his eldest was. 

If he knew that Dean had been fucking Sammy since he himself was 12 and Sammy 8, that Dean gets off on those tears, the little whimpers Sammy makes as he pulls out of his abused body. 

Sammy is 12 now, the age Dean was when this started, and fuck if that doesn't do something to Dean, if that doesn't make that twisted part of him smile with glee, knowing he's been doing this, doing Sammy like this for 4 years already. 

Sometimes the nights aren't enough. 

Sometimes Dean corners him at school, dragging Sammy into a closet, forcing the boy to his knees, feeding him his cock. 

And fuck, if the tears and the way Sammy still gags on his length don't get him off. 

Sammy's getting hard nowadays when he does this, so Dean knows he likes it, even if he never says so. 

Sammy is his, and anyone who tries to get between them pays dearly. He's killed for someone daring to look at his Sammy, for daring to touch him on the shoulder. 

No one but Dean is allowed that. 

He should stop, this is wrong, but Sammy seems to call to him, night after night, making Dean do this, making Dean take him, until they are both sweating, until Sammy is covered with his marks. 

Dean knows he's damning both of them, but he doesn't care. 

He has Sammy, and that's all that matters, that's all that will ever matter to him.


End file.
